darksidetalesfandomcom-20200215-history
I'll Give You a Million
Synopsis Wily millionaire Duncan Williams engages his longtime acquaintance Jack Blaine in a cat & mouse game ... by offering Jack one million dollars for his mortal soul. Cast * Keenan Wynn as Duncan Williams * George Petrie as Jack Blaine * Michael Freeman as Richards * Brad Fisher as The Devil * Catherine Battistone as Jenny the Maid * ''Paul Sparer'' as Narrator Plot Act I Duncan Williams and Jack Blaine are drinking cognac and talking in the car. Jack compliments Duncan on ruining someone. Jack wants to know if Duncan will join him in a business deal. The guys talk about how cold-hearted they can be. Duncan tells Jack he has a better offer and will tell him that night as a surprise. The guys are playing pool and Duncan offers Jack a million dollars to the rights to his eternal soul. Jack seems surprised and thinks Duncan is crazy. They keep betting thousands of dollars on individual pool shots. Jack admits he doesn’t believe in a soul. Duncan accuses Jack of backing off but Jack says he is not backing off. So Duncan wonders why an atheist would have a problem selling a non-existent soul. Jack keeps avoiding the subject for some reason but Duncan keeps pushing it. Duncan mentions something about Jack’s liver and he might be living with one foot in the grave. Duncan insists he is only trying to make a point, but Jack feels that Duncan is planning on tricking him somehow. Jack finally agrees and Duncan says he will have a contract drawn up that Friday. Act II Jack stops by Duncan’s office on Friday and Duncan wonders if he wants to play pool before business. Jack declines by telling Duncan he is not feeling well and just wants to get down to business. Within 24 hours of death, all rights to the soul go to Duncan. If the buyer dies before the taking the soul, the contract is null and void. The only exception is that if the buyer dies of foul play, the million has to be paid back with interest. Duncan insists he is doing this only for his protection because Jack may have previously been involved with a homicide. They sign the contract and Jack says it is the easiest million he ever made. Jack’s car pulls up to Duncan's house and they speak. Jack saw the doctor and he only has two months left to live. Jack’s liver is bad (Duncan offers him a drink anyway). Jack wants to forget about the soul agreement, but insists he does not believe in the soul. Duncan agrees and also expects to get his million back. Duncan is in his bedroom and gets a telegram from Jack. Jack offers the original million plus another million in exchange for his soul. Duncan admits that this was the most fun way he has ever earned a million dollars. Duncan falls asleep at his desk and the wind blowing through his window wakes him up. He is surprised that the window is closed. He attempts to call Jack, but the phone is not working. Duncan takes the contract into his bedroom and sets it on his nightstand. Jack’s housekeeper calls and says she has bad news. Duncan wants to talk to Jack, but the maid informs Duncan that Jack passed away that morning. Act III The maid informs Duncan that the telegram was not sent until after Jack died, which fulfills Jack’s end of the contract. The maid hadn’t called because she had to get Jack cremated first. Since the 24 hours have passed, Duncan is now the official owner of the soul and is unable to get the million dollars. Duncan hears some noises and thinks prowlers are in the house. After the phone line goes dead, he grabs his gun and looks through the house. Upon opening a door, Jack’s ghost, which looks like a corpse, is standing in front of Duncan with a vial containing a green substance in it. Jack tells Duncan that the soul is his and Duncan has to take it. He insists that "he" is coming and if Duncan does not take the soul, since possession is 9/10ths of the law, "he" will get the soul. Duncan attempts to burn up the contract, but his lighter won’t work. Duncan has a heart attack and dies. The Devil shows up and finds the contract. He reads the clause "If the buyer dies before taking possession of the soul, the contract is null and void." He remarks that he had a lien on the soul and as such he is able to collect both Jack and Duncan’s soul. After doing so, Jack fades away and flames burst onto Duncan’s chest which read "paid in full." Laughing, the Devil fades away. Trivia * Certain episodes of "The Simpsons" bear striking plot resemblances to this episode. Specifically, "The Devil and Homer Simpson" segment of Treehouse of Horror IV and Bart Sells His Soul. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Written by Mark Durand Category:Written by David Spiel Category:1984